


Pillow Talk

by Ziven



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Can't you fuck any Quieter?, Lemony, One Shot, Other, PWP, Post-Canon, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Trying to sleep DAMMIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziven/pseuds/Ziven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post canon, AR, M/M, Lemony, Multi] Just when he'd been in the deepest facets of sleep, they just had to wake Ryou up with their chatter... among other things. -Hikarishipping, Ryou x Malik x Yuugi-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Pillow Talk**

Marik heard a breathy sigh in the darkness between them.

He pushed his hips up just a little further, rolling them in a slow grind. A gasp sought out his ears, and there was a small tug on his hair in approval. Lips forced their way onto his, a tongue probing and pressing. Tightened muscles clenched around him, and he trembled involuntarily. He reached over his own head to grasp a pillow, eyes rolling back as another convulsion stroked his body. His world was just about ready to fall apart, but that wasn't good enough—he wanted a moan, wanted to hear his name curled around another's lips.

" _Mm. Malik..._ " a voice sighed. But it wasn't the boy on top of him who spoke; breaking the embrace to glance at the body on his right, his heart began to race.

Ryou was such a heavy sleeper, stretched out on his back—none of their rocking woke him. But hearing his name, even like _that..._

Yuugi decided to wriggle his hips a little more to recapture Malik's attention. "Cute, isn't he?" he whispered. The shiver his small movement sent running across Malik's spine was more than enough. The two shared a hasty kiss. Yuugi's small pants and whimpers filled the room as they continued to rock their hips... _softly_. Yuugi buried his face into Malik's neck, kissing and biting to relieve the stress of pleasure. He murmured something incoherent just below Malik's ear.

"...hm?" Malik was not willing to spend the energy required to form words. Instead he concentrated on his ministrations, trying to thrust as deeply into his lover as possible.

Yuugi sat up, then—muscles slicking, slipping until their hips met skin to skin. He held the two of them still, arching his back. He moaned, "Should...we wake him up...?" Yuugi swallowed thickly, trying to catch his breath. Then he nodded, trying to convince himself of the validity of his own request. He did want it, because _Malik_ wanted it.

To be honest, Malik wasn't sure that he would wake Ryou. He had slept heavily for as long as they had both known him, clutching his pillow as though the comfort would disappear if he let it go; as though he wasn't sure when he would next have a chance to sleep.

What a pity.

But Yuugi wasn't giving up. "Haa...haa..." his breaths were nearly as loud as his moans. Stretching as far as he could to the left, his fingers reached for the ball on the bed that was Ryou.

"Ryou..." Yuugi called, but it came out in desperate tones. He felt himself pulling off of Malik, and he faltered. Malik ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "It's...alright," Yuugi sighed, and he stretched just a little further.

Before he could give a shove to Ryou to rock him awake, Malik took action: taking the pillow from behind his head, he threw it. It bounced off of Ryou's shoulder and landed on the edge of the bed. Then tilted. Then fell.

Yuugi couldn't help laughing, even in the moment. If Malik had wanted Ryou so badly, why hadn't he just said so? "I'm going to get up," he announced.

The look on Malik's face said _no_. All the same, he didn't try to stop Yuugi as he lifted away and rolled over to the side. They both moaned a little when their bodies disconnected. Yuugi took a moment to breathe before he turned on his side, shaking Ryou gently. Pulling back some strands of white hair, Yuugi's lips ghosted the boy's ear as he called, "Ryou... Ryou, wake up."

It took another few shakes to get the body to stir, and Ryou's nose wrinkled as he turned over, curling up again. "What's wrong?" he asked with a yawn, trying to nuzzle his nose under Yuugi's cheek.

He sniffed again. Recognizing the musky scent that clung to the air, brown eyes blinked open, wider than before. "Oh, Yuugi..." he tutted.

"Come on." The voice behind them sounded impatient. Yuugi went back to Malik, kissing and sighing before climbing onto Malik's lap.

Ryou hadn't expected to be roused so early in the morning. Not this morning, anyway. He was still sleepy, but he knew that neither of them would give him the go-ahead to sink back into slumber. He sighed, yawned and tried to force his eyes to open a bit wider. "I'm tired..." he pouted. The two of them were going at it as though he'd said nothing—they mightn't have heard him at all. Yuugi rode Malik's hips amongst hisses and groans.

Ryou knew he wouldn't be going back to sleep.

True enough, simply lying next to the two of them aroused him. His ears seemed intent on picking up every breath, sigh and moan; the rocking of the bed, the small smack of their hips when Yuugi lifted himself high enough—he found himself unable to reason why he _shouldn't_ join in. Ryou's eyes scanned their bodies.

A small part of him resented that they were getting along so _well_ without him.

Pants and boxers were off in an instant, and then his mind was working—where would he fit in without interrupting them? It was a difficult decision to make.

Just as he reached to ask what they would prefer, Yuugi raised his voice, nails digging into Malik's sides, moaning his name. As Yuugi bucked his hips and arched his back, Ryou realized that the decision had been made for him. He hastily leaned over Malik's stomach, hands guiding Yuugi's erection to his mouth just in time to prevent a messy climax. Ryou made sure he sucked gently—Yuugi was coming hard enough already—and pulled away only when he was sure that Yuugi had finished.

Malik cursed Ryou, hips rocking as Yuugi clenched around him tighter than before. Even if Ryou had just decided to join in, he couldn't control himself. The pressure and Yuugi's shouts were too much. Somehow it was Ryou's fault; he should have known how badly Malik had wanted him. His hips bucked as he orgasmed next, calling Ryou's name in breathy whispers. His hands clutched Ryou's white hair, tugging hard in reproach. He should have joined sooner.

It took a few minutes for Malik to calm his breaths, his heaving chest. Ryou kissed Yuugi softly, holding him upright and whispering in his ear. Yuugi's pale skin blushed pink all over, and his expression was weak as a kitten as Ryou held his lips. When the two parted for air, Yuugi rolled over to the side of the bed where Ryou had been sleeping. Malik lifted himself up as well, his back against the headboard. He saw a small smirk curl on Yuugi's lips, big amethyst eyes focusing on Ryou. Malik couldn't help but feel satisfied, despite Ryou (or a lack thereof), and a smile crept across his face.

"Your turn," he whispered, turning over.

Ryou rose an eyebrow, leaning over him. "Are you sure you want to go again?"

Malik flashed teeth with the next smile. "I was born ready," he quipped, as pale hands brushed over his chest, and their lips met.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited 9/24/11.
> 
> I wrote this as a response to a request on LJ from LadyBlackwell, and she's pointed out that this is two threesomes that she's gotten from me so far, the other being "Excuse me, may I help you?", which apparently a large number of people liked it—so I figured I would post this as well.
> 
> I'm not too fond of the title, but it'll do.


End file.
